1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailer hitches, and pertains more particularly to a hitch utilizing a trigger-like action to effect the coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of hitches have been devised, usually being designed so as to overcome a variety of problems. To some degree, the type of service to which the hitch it to be put dictates the construction thereof. While some hitches are designed for general utility, others have special attributes that render them especially suitable for towing agricultural implements. Farm equipment by and large has to be coupled and uncoupled rather frequently and by just the farmer or rancher without assistance by others. Hence, the need has existed for a hitch that can be coupled without the farmer or rancher climbing down from the towing vehicle to effect the coupling, as well as not requiring relative alignment of the vehicle to be towed with the towing vehicle. Furthermore, farm implements, in particular, can be quite heavy and not easily moved by a single person. When only one person is available, and even when two are present, it has been quite difficult to establish a fairly precise alignment between the towing vehicle and the implement to be towed before the two can be coupled together.
The problem has been recognized and at least several attempts have been made to alleviate the problem. Even where an automatic coupling action is achieved, it frequently requires a relatively precise alignment of the towing vehicle with the implement that is to be coupled and towed. Inasmuch as various shortcomings still exist with respect to prior art hitches, the need for a reliable hitch that can be conveniently connected and disconnected still remains.
Several patented hitch constructions that have come to my attention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,657, granted on Jan. 29, 1946 to Herbert Rudnick for "COUPLING DEVICE;" U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,748, issued on June 12, 1951 to Eugene W. Buckley for "AUTOMATIC VEHICLE HITCH," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,237, granted on June 24, 1975 to Bill Allen for "TRAILER HITCH." These hitches are examples of hitches requiring a fairly precise alignment of the hitch components before undertaking the actual coupling procedure.